Pětkrát, kdy někdo nepochopil, a jednou, kdy ano
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Reid přikývl. „Mohla bys mi najít záznamy o vraždách z roku 2005 v St. Louis a v roce 2006 v Baltimoru? Jméno podezřelého Samuel nebo Dean, příjmení neznám." Castiel/Dean


**1.**

Morgan pročítal spisy několika starých případů a unuděně je doplňoval poznámkami. Jistě, na jednu stranu bylo dobře, že neměli nic moc na práci, protože to znamenalo, že si velcí šmejdi Ameriky dali na chvíli pauzu (to byla tedy ta lepší verze, které nikdo z nich opravdu nevěřil, tou horší a mnohem pravděpodobnější bylo to, že se klidně činili dál, ale dařilo se jim schovávat se dost na to, aby nikdo nevolal na pomoc jejich tým), na druhou stranu to znamenalo, že musejí dodělávat všechno to, co normálně nestíhají. Jako _papírování_.

_Nenáviděl_ papírování.

Morgan si otráveně povzdychl, odložil tužku a protřel si oči. Možná by si měl jít nalít další kávu? Byl si jistý, že pokud se do těch pitomých dokumentů bude ještě chvíli dívat, určitě usne. Usne a rozbije si čelo o stůl. Potřásl hlavou a rozhlédl se okolo sebe, jestli je opravdu jediný, koho to tak strašně nebaví.

JJ, Hotch, Rossi a Garcia byli zalezení u sebe, Emily seděla za stolem a slepě zírala na nějaký papír, oči přivřené, jako by už napůl spala, a Reid –

Reid měl všechny ty pitomé papíry složené do úhledné hromádky, dávno dokončené, a teď seděl a četl si nějakou malou, brožovanou knihu.

Morgan zamrkal. Reid si četl a mračil se u toho, nad kořenem nosu malou vrásku, jak usilovně přemýšlel, a tohle bylo nakonec mnohem zajímavější než nějaké hlášení, takže se Morgan vykašlal na papírování a zíral na Reida. Protože jeho mladý kolega se nikdy nemračil, když něco četl, vždycky četl s nadšením, a Morgan přemýšlel, na co to asi narazil tentokrát, že se tváří takhle.

Reid s knihou pohnul a Morgan zahlédl obálku – tmavé pozadí, dva muže svlečené do pasu.

„Odkdy čteš gay porno, fešáku?" zeptal se pobaveně, obočí povytažené. Veškerá práce byla naprosto zapomenuta a Morgan se zazubil.

Reid nesoustředěně zvedl hlavu od knížky a podíval se na něj. „Myslím, že to byl dárek," zamumlal.

Morgan se nechápavě zamračil. Jakou to mělo spojitost? Jaký dárek? „Nerozumím."

Reid zavřel knížku – a Morgan věděl, že na tom doopravdy nezáleží, protože Reid si stejně pamatuje, na které straně skončil číst – a podíval se na něj pořádně. Ve tváři měl mírné zamračení. „No, včera jsem přišel domů a přede dveřmi jsem měl položenou krabici," pokusil se vysvětlit.

„Někdo ti nechal přede dveřmi knížku?"

Morgan nedůvěřivě zamrkal. Kdo by dělal něco takového? Jistě, svět byl plný podivných lidí, to věděli nejlíp ze všech, ale i tak si Morgan dovedl jen těžko představit, že by mu některý z jeho sousedů (nebo kdokoli) nechal za dveřmi zrovna knížku. Možná tak poštu omylem doručenou do špatné schránky. Ale knížku?

„Celou sérii knížek," upřesnil Reid, myšlenkami zřejmě trochu jinde. „Je jich sedmnáct a všechny nejspíš ani nevyšly tiskem, některé vypadají jako vytištěné doma na tiskárně. Někdo musel chtít, abych si to přečetl."

Morgan pobaveně potřásl hlavou a vrátil se k původnímu téma. „Kdo by chtěl, aby sis přečetl gay porno?"

Reid netrpělivě protočil oči. „Není to gay porno. Je to o dvou bratrech –"

Morgan ho nenechal domluvit a hlasitě se zasmál. „To jsi nevylepšil."

„– kteří spolu jezdí po Státech a loví příšery. Je to, no, dost nekvalitně napsané, ale jinak…" Reid pokrčil rameny a kousl se do rtu, zamyšlený. Jeho poslední poznámku úplně ignoroval, soustředěný na něco jiného, hlas ztlumený. „Vlastně mi to něco připomíná, ale nemůžu přijít na to, co."

Tak tohle znělo zvláštně. Že by se Reid, ze všech lidí zrovna on, nepamatoval něco, co četl? Reid si pamatoval výživovou hodnotu cereálií, které snídal, když mu bylo sedm! „Myslíš, že už jsi to četl dřív? To by sis ale pamatoval, ne?"

Reid roztržitě přikývl.

Morgan se nepřestával mračit a pozorovat ho, a Reid se po chvíli, zřejmě pod dojmem, že debata skončila, vrátil zase ke čtení, ale každým okamžikem se mračil víc a víc, a pak se kousl do rtu.

„Myslím, že…" Reid překvapeně pootevřel pusu v náhlém pochopení. „Oh," zamumlal.

Morgan se napnul. „Co?"

Reid zamrkal a zakroutil hlavou a nevěřícně zíral na knížku. „Myslím, že…" zopakoval, ale opět větu nedokončil. „_Kruci_."

Než se Morgan stačil zeptat, co se děje, zvedl se ze židle a někam se ztratil. Morgan za ním chvíli nechápavě hleděl, ale nakonec se neochotně vrátil k papírování.

**2.**

Garciová se nudila. Opravdu smrtelně se nudila, jako snad ještě nikdy. Neměla co na práci, neměla ani žádné vlastní projekty, a všechno, co bylo potřeba převést online, už měla hotové, a právě si začala říkat, že to pro dnešek zabalí a odejde domů, když se ozvalo zaklepání.

Skoro se rozzářila, vděčná za trochu rozptýlení, a než stačila odpovědět a pozvat neznámého (Tedy, známého. Všichni ostatní obvykle prostě vešli, jediní, kdo klepali, byli Reid a Hotch, což nenechávalo zrovna velký prostor pro omyl.) dál, dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vešel Reid.

„Ahoj," pozdravil ji a ona se na něj zářivě usmála, ale pak se zase zamračila, protože Reid vypadal, jako by byl kvůli něčemu vyvedený z míry. A to docela hodně, tvářil se rozhozeně, ale nechtěl to dát najevo. Pečlivě zavřel dveře a obrátil se k ní, a než promluvil, krátce zaváhal. „Garci, myslíš, že bys pro mě mohla něco najít?"

Překvapeně zamrkala. Copak ještě někdo z nich pochyboval o jejích schopnostech? „Jasně." Pokrčila rameny. „Týká se to nějakého případu?"

Reid zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, tohle je jen pro mě."

Garciová zvědavě povytáhla obočí. Odkdy chtěl Reid informace čistě pro svoje osobní účely? Ostatní to občas dělali, když je něco hodně zajímalo, ale u Reida to bylo zaručeně poprvé, ať už proto, že žádné podobné informace nikdy předtím nepotřeboval, nebo si je dokázal obstarat jinak. Každopádně to bylo zajímavé a ona chtěla rozhodně vědět, co za tím je. „Sem s tím."

Reid přikývl. „Mohla bys mi najít záznamy o vraždách z roku 2005 v St. Louis a v roce 2006 v Baltimoru? Jméno podezřelého Samuel nebo Dean, příjmení neznám, nezáleží na tom, jestli už to bylo vyřešené nebo ne."

Garciová se zamračila. „Myslela jsem, že je to jen pro tebe?"

„To je. Jen mě něco napadlo, nechci to s nikým moc řešit, dokud si nebudu jistý."

Garciová pokrčila rameny. „Jak chceš, jen buď opatrný," přikázala mu jemně. Stiskla několik kláves a ponořila se do zadaného výzkumu. Policejní databáze byly pro pátrání perfektní. Pohledem přejela monitor, a když našla, po čem pátrala, a přestala cvakat na klávesnici, Reid se jí naklonil přes rameno, aby taky viděl. „Dobře, takže v roce 2005 došlo v St. Louis k několika brutálním vraždám žen, obviněným byl Dean Winchester, kromě vražd obviněný z několika vloupání, padělání kreditek a znesvěcování hrobů. Policie případ uzavřela, protože Deana našli mrtvého – páni, _zastřeleného_ – přímo na místě činu, poslední oběť to přežila. Až na to, že nebyl opravdu mrtvý, protože o rok později ho obvinili z několika vražd v Baltimoru. Jako páka, aby Deana líp zlomili, zatkli i jeho bratra Sama. Překvapivě se nakonec ukázalo, že s tím ani jeden z nich neměl nic společného a skutečným vrahem byl jeden špatný polda, Dean a Sam se někam ztratili. Kromě těchto dvou případů o nich bylo slyšet, když se pokusili vykrást banku, v roce 2006 strávili asi týden v nápravném zařízení, než utekli, a v roce 2007 byli zatčeni, zapletla se do toho i FBI, protože byli evidentně nebezpeční a hledaní zločinci, ale policejní stanice, kde je zavřeli, než je budou moci odvést, vyletěla do vzduchu, žádní přeživší. Od té doby o těch dvou nikdo neslyšel. K čemu to potřebuješ?"

Reid na ni zíral, a vypadal přitom ohromeně a trochu bez dechu. Ale jen rychle potřásl hlavou a pokrčil ramenem. „Jen jsem si potřeboval něco ověřit. Ještě jméno – Carver Edlund."

Garcia se vrátila ke klávesnici. „Spisovatel, napsal jednu sérii knížek, jmenuje se Supernatural." Garciová k Reidovi zvedla hlavu a nedůvěřivě se usmála. „Ty ses dal na fantasy?" zeptala se, a když neodpověděl jinak, než zmateným výrazem, povzdychla si nad jeho sdílností. „Každopádně, nikdo s tímhle jménem neexistuje. Žádné pojištění, žádné daně, zdravotní záznamy, nic. Bude to pseudonym."

„Dokázala bys zjistit, jak se jmenuje doopravdy?"

„Pche." Garciová si dotčeně odfrkla. „Sleduj."

Pět minut nato mu Garciová předávala tenkou složku se vším, co se jí o pro ni naprosto neznámém spisovateli podařilo zjistit.

**3.**

V tryskáči bylo ticho.

Hotch se natáhl trochu pohodlněji na sedačku, i když věděl, že na rozdíl od svých kolegů dneska neusne, bez ohledu na to, jak je pozdě, a jak je vyčerpaný. Ale i tak mohl na chvíli zavřít oči a zapomenout na pár minut na papírování a nepřemýšlet nad tím, co řekne Straussové a jak to sakra udělat, aby vysvětlil – nějak rozumně – co se stalo. To mohlo chvíli počkat.

Protože všichni zřejmě spali a to poslední, co by chtěl, bylo rušit je světlem nebo něco podobného, navíc by mu pár minut klidu taky mohlo prospět. Nebo mu to aspoň neublíží.

Hotch se uvolnil a zavřel oči, ale než se mohl vůbec pokusit usnout, ozvaly se tryskáčem tiché kroky, jak někdo vstal a zamířil do kuchyňky. Takže nespali všichni? Hotch se zamračil a napadlo ho, kdo kromě něj asi nemohl usnout.

Z kuchyňky se ozval tlumený hlas, Reid, a Hotch zamrkal. Reid se choval trochu zvláštně, poslední dobou. Ne podezřele, to Hotche ani nenapadlo, ale zvláštně. Nejdřív ta jeho nečekaná dovolená před pár měsíci, kdy za Hotchem zaskočil s tím, že nutně potřebuje na pár dní volno (poprvé, co Hotch pamatoval), a když se vrátil, vypadal ohromeně a trochu v šoku a pokud Hotch věděl, nikomu z nich neřekl, kde byl a co dělal, kromě toho, že si prý udělal výlet autem. A teď byl v kuchyňce tryskáče, když všichni ostatní spali, a s někým tiše mluvil po telefonu.

Hotch se zmateně zamračil. Odkdy Reid někomu volal, když se vraceli z případu?

„Zrovna se vracím do DC," oznámil Reid tlumeně někomu na druhé straně linky, a Hotch se opravdu snažil neposlouchat. Nebylo vhodné, aby poslouchal Reidovy soukromé hovory, už proto, že Reid byl vždycky tak uzavřený a obvykle nemluvil o svém soukromí. A Hotch byl všechno možné, ale vždycky byl taktní, minimálně dost na to, aby neposlouchal cizí rozhovory, tím spíš, když s nimi někdo čekal, až ostatní usnou, takže to zcela evidentně nebylo určeno pro další uši.

Ale všude bylo ticho, takže se Reidův hlas, i když byl tichý, tryskáčem skoro rozléhal, příjemně a tlumeně. Konejšivě.

Hotch zazíval.

„Už jsem ti to přece říkal, Same. Víš, kde mám klíče od bytu, můžete zůstat u mě, když jste v DC." Reid si povzdychl.

Reid u sebe nechával někoho přespat? Někoho, kdo věděl, kde má schované klíče, a koho se nebál pustit dovnitř, i když tam sám ještě nebyl?

„Přijedu za pár hodin," řekl Reid. „Mimochodem, nemluvili jste teď někdy s Chuckem?" chvíli bylo ticho. „Dobře. Asi ani nechci vědět, proč jste v DC, nebo ano? Neslyšel jsem o ničem, co –" zamumlal ještě Reid, a to bylo to poslední, co Hotch slyšel, než usnul.

**4.**

Emily si dlaní přejela po obličeji a unaveně se zadívala na nabídku kavárny. Proč si vlastně vždycky přivstala, aby si se svou první ranní kávou mohla sednout tady, když si ji mohla vzít v kelímku s sebou přímo do práce a vstávat tak o čtvrt hodiny později? Pitomé zvyky.

Objednala si černou kávu s nízkotučným mlékem (protože už nebyla nejmladš tím aktivním životním stylem, co vedla, bylo bohužel stále těžší udržet si váhu) a šla si sednout ke svému oblíbenému stolku, zastrčenému tak vzadu v lokále, že obvykle nikoho ani nenapadlo si k ní přisednout. Což bylo jen dobře, protože Emily neměla náladu mluvit, dokud se trochu – možná trochu víc, dobře – nenadopovala kofeinem.

Pomalu popíjela kávu a zvědavě se rozhlížela po lidech, dokud její pohled nezabloudil k jednomu ze vzdálenějších stolů. Překvapeně zamrkala. Odkdy Reid chodil zrovna do téhle kavárny?

Kolega seděl za stolem na rozdíl od toho, co si Emily myslela, když ho zahlédla, neměl před sebou kávu. A taky nebyl sám, naproti něj seděl pro ni neznámý muž, tmavovlasý a s rameny napjatými tak, že to bylo vidět přes celý lokál, oblečený v trenčkotu.

Asi dvě vteřiny si myslela, že se vůbec neznají, a sedí spolu jen náhodou, ale pak se Reid mírně předklonil a něco řekl (dost tiše a daleko na to, aby ho slyšela) a druhý muž pomalu přikývl, pohled upřený na Reida, bez zaváhání, a odpověděl.

Takže se znali, ale podle toho, jak se na sebe dívali, se neznali moc dlouho. Reid totiž vypadal nervózně a trochu rozhozeně a skoro jako –

Reid měl rande?

Emily se trhaně pousmála, protože pokud měl Reid s tím neznámým rande, rozhodně si uměl vybrat. Ten muž byl možná napjatý, seděl trochu ztuhle a měl na sobě pitomý trenčkot, ale byl hezký, takovým tím zvláštním, trochu neudržovaným způsobem, jako rozcuchané vlasy, dvoudenní strniště a nedopnuté knoflíky košile, s povolenou kravatou uvázanou – naruby?

Emily se pobaveně zazubila a na okamžik ji napadlo, že by je možná mohla jít pozdravit (nakonec, k čemu jsou kolegové, když vás nemůžou jednou za čas ztrapnit?), ale právě v tu chvíli se z fronty u pultu odtrhl vysoký muž, v každé ruce jeden hrnek, a zamířil k nim. Zamračila se, když muž položil oba hrnky na desku stolu a klidně si sednul vedle Reidova tmavovlasého přítele.

Reid se okamžitě natáhl po jednom z hrnků, napil se a podle toho výrazu, který nasadil, byla připravená přesně tak, jak ji měl rád, a evidentně ho vůbec netrápilo, že se k nim nějaký cizí muž celkem drze přicpal.

Muž, který přinesl kávu, vypadal matně povědomě, s výrazně hezkým obličejem (a Emily se nemohla zbavit pocitu, že už ho někde viděla) a krátkými, světle hnědými vlasy, ale než měla Emily šanci pokusit se vzpomenout si, odkud ho zná, muž se podíval na toho tmavovlasého vedle sebe a beze slova před něj přisunul vlastní kávu, a tmavovlasý pobaveně protočil oči, ale napil se, s jemným úsměvem.

Aha. Takže to nebyl Reid, kdo tu měl rande. Škoda.

Ti tři se spolu ještě chvíli bavili, oba muži pili střídavě ze stejného hrnku, a když se konečně zvedli, Emily je provázela pohledem, a potom počkala pět minut, aby je náhodou někde nepotkala, a zamířila do práce.

**5.**

JJ se ohlédla za nablýskaným klasickým autem a musela se přemáhat, aby obdivně nezapískala. Jistě – a to otevřeně přiznávala – nebyla znalec ani mechanik, jen obyčejný uživatel, ale to neznamenalo, že by nedokázala ocenit krásné auto, o které se někdo evidentně s láskou stará. A americké klasiky se jí vždycky líbily, i když nedovedla pochopit, jak může někdo takové auto uživit, s tou šílenou spotřebou a ještě šílenějšími cenami za benzín.

Celkem by ji zajímalo, kdo v Reidově ulici měl takové auto, ale nakonec jen potřásla hlavou, došla těch posledních pár kroků k Reidovým dveřím a zazvonila.

„Myslel jsem, že jste –" ozval se Reidův hlas pobaveně, zároveň s tichým vrznutím dveří, ale Spencer okamžitě ztichnul, když zjistil, kdo zvoní. „JJ?" pozdravil ji překvapeně. „Co tady děláš?"

„Jen jsem přišla –" začala, ale pak se na něj podívala lépe a zarazila se. „Kruci, co se ti stalo?"

Reid na ni překvapeně hleděl, na okamžik vyvedený z míry, ale pak zřejmě pochopil, o čem mluví, a zatvářil se rozpačitě a přistiženě. Což z nějakého důvodu ještě víc zvýraznilo to, jak byl bledý a tu čerstvou, teprve se vybarvující modřinu na pravé líci a roztržený ret. Dokonce i vlasy měl rozcuchanější než obvykle a oblečení pomačkané, jako by se s někým zrovna popral, až na ten malý detail, že Reid se _nikdy_ nepral.

„Spenci?"

Protlačila se kolem něj dovnitř a zavřela za nimi dveře, ale hned se k němu zase obrátila, aby si ho mohla lépe prohlédnout. Kdo mu sakra ublížil?

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se starostlivě a okamžitě natáhla ruku, aby se dotkla jeho líce, ale on uhnul před jejími prsty a z jeho tváře najednou vymizela rozpačitost.

„Nic mi není," řekl pevně. „Opravdu, JJ, jsem v pořádku. Je to jen…" Pokrčil rameny.

JJ potřásla hlavou a rozhlédla se kolem sebe, původně jen proto, aby se mu na chvíli nemusela dívat do obličeje a mohla se trochu srovnat, než se pokusí zahájit druhé kolo výslechu, ale oči se jí rozšířily, protože v takovém stavu Reidův byt nikdy dřív neviděla. Věci rozházené po zemi, křeslo v obývacím pokoji převrácené, na podlaze se válelo pár střepů a zdálo se, že se někomu podařilo udělat z konferenčního stolku třísky. Na jedné stěně byla ve výmalbě dokonce prasklina.

„Co se tady stalo?" zeptala se šokovaně a nemohla odtrhnout pohled od té spouště.

Reid zavrtěl hlavou. „Promiň, ale to ti nemůžu říct." vypadal skoro jako by ho to opravdu mrzelo. „Ale už je to v pořádku. Mám –" krátce se odmlčel a odkašlal si. „Mám někoho, kdo mi pomůže. Nic se mi nestane, slibuju."

JJ v očích zaštípaly slzy, ale pomalu přikývla. Nepřestávala ale přemýšlet o tom, jak to z Reida dostat.

Ani si nemohla vzpomenout, proč sem vlastně přišla.

**1.**

Hotch se zamračil a poněkolikáté za posledních pár minut zkontroloval hodiny. Tohle nebylo Reidovi vůbec podobné, aby chodil pozdě do práce. Naopak vždycky chodil dřív, někdy dokonce dřív než Hotch, ale dneska už bylo půl desáté, všichni seděli za stoly a snažili se pracovat, i když minimálně Morgan a Emily místo dodělávání restů nepřestávali chvílemi zírat k Reidovu místu, a Reid nikde.

Reid nejen, že nebyl v práci, ale ani nezavolal, aby se omluvil, že jde pozdě (něco jako _promiň, Hotchi, ale mám horečku přes čtyřicet stupňů, takže dneska nebudu moct přijít_, to bylo asi to jediné, u čeho by snad i Reid uznal, že bude rozumnější zůstat doma než se trmácet do práce). Dokonce nebral ani telefon, jak Hotch zjistil, když se mu několikrát pokusil zavolat.

Tohle Reidovi opravdu nebylo podobné, a z nějakého důvodu, když se Reid choval jinak než obvykle, většinou za tím byl nějaký velký, _velký_ problém.

Tak jo, tohle se vyřeší.

Hotch vstal a bez přemýšlení zamířil za Gaciovou.

„Potřebuju, abys pro mě okamžitě vystopovala Reidův mobil," oznámil jí bez jakéhokoli úvodu.

Garciová zamrkala. „Co udělal?"

„Nepřišel do práce," odpověděl jí, a o tom, jak bylo něco takového neobvyklé, svědčilo i to, že se na nic dalšího neptala, ale rovnou se obrátila k počítači a začala rychle datlovat do klávesnice.

Dvě minuty nato měl Hotch souřadnice – nějaké opuštěné skladiště na okraji města – připravený tým, který byl stejně jako on plný starostí, a Garciin slib, že kdyby se Reidův mobil (respektive _Reid_) kamkoli pohnul, dá mu okamžitě vědět.

Ale neozvala se za celou dobu, co se proplétali městem k tomu zatracenému napůl rozpadlému skladišti, které vypadalo, jako by uvnitř nikdo nebyl už nejmíň čtyřicet, padesát let, takže předpokládal, že Reid je pořád ještě uvnitř. Jen doufal, že v pořádku.

Celý tým se sehraně připravil na záchrannou akci, tiše se dostali do budovy a zmateně následovali nějaký neznámý mužský hlas.

Uprostřed skladiště byla v něčem, co vypadalo jako obrovský pentagram, namalovaný přímo na špinavé podlaze, postavená židle se svázanou, krvácející dívkou, a jen pár metrů od ní stál Reid a –

Winchesterovi? Ti samí Winchesterovi, po kterých před pár lety bezvýsledně pátral Henricksen, v té době, kdy byli bratři na vrcholku nejhledanějších osob v zemi, stejní Winchesterovi, o kterých se už léta všichni domnívali, že jsou po smrti?

Hotch pootevřel šokovaně pusu, ale ano, rozhodně to byli oni. Jeden z bratrů, ten menší, Dean, pokud si Hotch pamatoval správně, stál na dva kroky od Reida, po jeho boku další, neznámý muž s rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy a špatně uvázanou kravatou, ale ani jeden z nich nevěnoval Reidovi pozornost, místo toho klidně sledovali druhého z bratrů, Sama, který stál přímo před dívkou a mluvil k ní, hlasitě a pevným hlasem, v jazyce, který zněl jako –

_Latina_?

Dívka sebou v židli zazmítala a vykřikla bolestí a Hotch – spolu se všemi ostatními, kteří se stejně jako on ještě nevzpamatovali z toho, že je Reid přítomný u něčeho takového a s klidem to sleduje a vůbec se nesnaží tomu zabránit a nějak té dívce pomoct – se vrhnul dopředu, zbraň připravenou. „Ani hnout!" přikázal hlasitě, ale jediný, kdy na jeho výzvu reagoval, byl Reid, který sebou překvapeně trhnul.

„Hotchi!" prohlásil, když ho uviděl, a vrhl pohled na Sama, který ani na okamžik nepřestal recitovat tu latinskou pitomost. Dean protočil oči a dlouze si povzdychl, ale nezdálo se, že by ho jejich přítomnost, ani to, že ho našli nad svázanou dívkou, nějak trápilo, vypadal spíš otráveně, než jako by si dělal starosti. Třetí muž nijak nereagoval.

Reid se kousl do rtu. „Vysvětlím ti to, opravdu to není tak, jak to vypadá."

Dean si odfrkl.

„To jsem opravdu zvědavý, _jak_ to chceš vysvětlit," poznamenal Hotch a polkl. Copak má opravdu zatknout i Reida? Ti tři byli jasní, ale Reid? Jejich kolega? Jejich kolega, který v klidu postával na místě činu, i když se rozhodně nezdálo, že by ho k tomu někdo nutil, a sledoval, jak někdo (zločinci, kteří nebyli hledaní jen proto, že si všichni mysleli, že jsou dávno po smrti) ubližuje nevinné dívce?

Hotch k němu vykročil, zbraň v pohotovosti, i když to poslední, co chtěl, bylo použít ji – ne na _Reida_! – a zase se zarazil na místě, nohy jakoby vrostlé do země, když Sam zřejmě dokončil tu svoji latinskou povídačku, a dívka hlasitě zavřeštěla, obličej obrácený do stropu a pusu otevřenou.

A pak se jí z pusy vyvalilo něco, co vypadalo jako černý kouř, odporný a děsivý, zakroužil pod stropem a zmizel jedním z těch vysokých oken.

Dívka se v židli bezvládně svezla níž, hlavu na rameni. Ani se nepohnula, a Sam k ní okamžitě přiskočil, prsty na jejím krku, jak se snažil najít tep.

„Je naživu," oznámil jim a vydechl jako by se mu opravdu ulevilo. „Myslím, že bude v pořádku."

Hotch vedle sebe zaslechl zalapání po dechu, nebo možná bylo jeho, nebyl si jistý, a nevěřícně zíral na Reida a oba bratry, mlčky následoval pohledem toho neznámého muže, který došel k dívce, sklonil se nad ní a prsty se jemně dotkl jejího čela. Vteřinu nato na sobě neměla ani škrábnutí, ani kapka krve.

Hotch pootevřel pusu, pistoli namířenou do podlahy. „Co se sakra právě stalo?" zeptal se Reida ohromeně, před očima pořád ještě ten černý kouř, který se vyvalil z dívky.

„No, ehm…" Reid rozpačitě přešlápl a křivě se zazubil. „Příšery jsou skutečné."


End file.
